2007
Here is a timeline of the events of 2007. January 2007 * January 1 - LTR names the "Top 10 Talkers of 2006." Ed Schultz is #1. * January 1 - WINZ adds Mike Malloy, KTRC adds Stephanie Miller. * January 2 - Government contractor CACI International gets approval from bankruptcy court to sue Air America Radio over what they felt were false accusations made by host Randi Rhodes on her show in August 2005. * January 2 - After a liberal blogger named Spocko waged a watchdog campaign aimed at inflammatory conservative talk station KSFO in San Francisco and its advertisers, his ISP shut his site down for using unauthorized audio clips following demands from the station's owner, Disney. * January 6 - Workin’ It with Jackie Guerra moves from Air America Radio to Jones Radio Networks. * January 4 - Cincinnati, OH progressive radio listserv launched * January 8 - WTPG Columbus flips format from progressive to conservative talk, a day ahead of schedule. * January 9 - Rally held in support of keeping progressive talk on WPTG Columbus on announced day of format change. * January 10 - Apple introduces the iPhone. * January 10 - Aldous Tyler of NonStopRadio writes an article for OpEd News, discussing the current grassroots movement to support liberal talk radio. * January 10 - KIST Santa Barbara sold to local group. New owner will keep successful progressive talk format. * January 12 - KSFO goes on defensive, airs a special program to do damage control after Spocko controversy. * January 17 - LTR MySpace page launched. * January 17 - Al Franken in talks with Democratic lawmakers from Minnesota about possible U.S. Senate bid. * January 17 - A former Air America employee, Andi Parhamovich, killed in a roadside ambush in Baghdad while working for a nonprofit agency. * January 19 - Nova M Radio announces initial public offering of its stock. * January 22 - Air America reportedly close to sale deal with New York television station owner Richard French. * January 24 - In retaliation for comments made about WWRL morning host Armstrong Williams, Sam Seder yanked off the schedule and replaced by Stephanie Miller. Seder's show returns the next day. * January 25 - After more than a year of threats, the owners of KOMY in Santa Cruz finally drops liberal talk for oldies. After comparing the station's owner to Norman Bates, among other things, LTR receives a rather humorous email from him. * January 27 - "Media ownership rules: Economists: FCC withheld research" by John Dunbar in The Santa Fe New Mexican; study that found that local ownership resulted in more local news coverage was suppressed by FCC; copy of study surfaced three years later * January 29 - Air America reaches sale deal with New York real estate mogul Stephen L. Green and his brother, Mark Green. Al Franken announces that he will end his radio show February 14. Thom Hartmann, who's own show runs opposite Franken's via Air America Syndicaton, will officially take over the timeslot. * January 31 - A senior Democratic official from Minnesota says that Al Franken will run for the U.S. Senate seat held by Norm Coleman in 2008. February * February 1 - KFGO Fargo drops Rush Limbaugh, rehires Ed Schultz for local News and Views show, in addition to airing his syndicated show. * February 1: KQDS Duluth drops progressive talk for oldies. * February 4 - WAVZ New Haven flips to sports. * February 5: Duluth progressive talk listserv launched. * February 7 - The Smoking Gun publishes documents related to the sale of Air America. * February 11 - Owner of WWKK in Petoskey, MI strikes deal to trade station for a Traverse City station. * February 12 - Connecticut progressive talk listserv launched. * February 12 - Air America gets approval from bankruptcy court to sell to Green Family Media. * February 13 - KCTC Sacramento releases Enid Goldstein and morning hosts Scott and Sims as speculation arises over possible format flip. * February 13 - After on-air comments a few days earlier by Air America's Sam Seder and guest Marc Maron about Ed Schultz' presence on XM's 'Air America channel,' Schultz lashes out at the network on his own show. * February 14 - On his last radio show, Al Franken announces he will indeed run for the Senate. * February 14 - With Franken's departure, WMLB Atlanta and KAOI Kihei, HI drop Air America programming for good. * February 14 - Air America's unsecured creditors file an objection to the sale of the network's assets to Green Family Media. * February 14 - KFPT Fresno to be sold. As a non-compete condition of the sale, new owner will drop talk format and flip to sports upon sale approval. * February 16 - MSNBC inks Keith Olbermann to new four year deal, with plans for more exposure. * February 16 - Air America sale is approved by bankruptcy court. * February 19 - Sirius announces plans to merge with XM. * February 20 - Mike Malloy picked up by XM Radio. Winds up not starting until Summer. * February 24 - Nova M Radio announces changes. Mike Newcomb is out, Jeff Farias and John Loftus are in. * February 26 - KCTC Sacramento flips to sports. March * March 1 - KTLK Los Angeles shakes up its schedule, as Cary Harrison is out, and Marc Germain is in. * March 5 - WTWK Burlington, VT/Plattsburgh, NY switches to women's talk format ("EVE 1070"). * March 6 - Stephen and Mark Green officially take over at Air America. Stephen will be Chairman of the Board, Mark will be president, Scott Ellberg stays on as COO. Rob Glaser and Terry Kelly will remain as minority shareholders. * March 6 - Jerry Springer continues his post-radio career as he signs with NBC to host America's Got Talent. * March 13 - Amid a controversy over the Democratic Party's agreement to allow FOX News Channel to host a presidential debate, new Air America president Mark Green tongue-in-cheek offers to host a Republican presidential debate. * March 14 - Air America hires talk radio veteran David Bernstein as new VP/Programming. * March 14 - As Nova M Radio's lease expires with KDXE in Little Rock, the station flips to sports. * March 19 - WURP Pittsburgh, a small AM station airing The Young Turks and some Air America weekend programming, will be sold to a network specializing in business and lifestyle-oriented radio programming. Will take over April 15. * March 19 - Rumors begin circulating about the fate of Sam Seder at Air America following on-stage comments made by Marc Maron at an Atlanta stand-up gig. * March 23 - Amid turmoil of Maron's comments, and various network changes, he announces his relationship with Air America "is officially over." * March 28 - WARF Akron managment confirms that the station will drop liberal talk for sports. * March 29 - As many stations are dropping the format, KOKE Austin reaffirms its commitment to the format. * March 31 - Rumors persist regarding Sam Seder's status at Air America. * March 30: WARF Akron flips to sports. April * April 2 - Mark Green promises big things at Air America. * April - KCAA San Bernadino drops Air America Radio affiliation * April - KCCT Corpus Christi drops Air America programming * April - KHRO El Paso drops Air America programming, adds local hosts and oldies. * April 2 - Fresno, CA progressive talk listserv launched * April 2 - KFPT Fresno drops liberal talk as new ownership takes over. Sports format debuts later that week. * April 9 - KPOJ Portland adds Mike Malloy, give Thom Hartmann's syndicated show live slot as he's phased into support role on local morning show. * April 6 - Sam Seder confirms rumors, says his weekday show will come to an end. * April 6 - Ed Schultz wages an on-air war with Air America and KTLK Los Angeles as the station drops his show. * April 9 - In perhaps the most controversial programming decision ever made by Air America, the network signs WOR Networks' Lionel to take over Sam Seder's late morning slot. * April 10 - Northeast Ohio progressive talk listserv launched. * April 11 - Don Imus is fired from MSNBC after controversial racist comments. He loses his radio show the next day. * April 13 - Last day of Sam Seder's show. * April 14 - Seattle talker Mike Webb goes missing. * April 15 - WURP Pittsburgh flips to business radio upon completion of sale deal. * April 15 - Nova M Radio hosts a 1st birthday celebration for KPHX Phoenix. * April 11 - MoveOn.org "Iraq Town Hall" event covered by Air America. In early straw poll of presidential candidates, Illinois Senator Barack Obama comes out as the preferred choice among MoveOn members. * April 16 - KHRO El Paso retools format, drops Air America for more local approach. * April 16 - WXXM's Lee Rayburn begins as fill-in host during Sam Seder's old timeslot. * April 17 - Air America president Mark Green issues press release, trying to calm down listeners irate over recent changes at the network. * April 17 - Keith Olbermann joins the crew of NBC's Football Night In America. * April 20 - John Loftus dropped by Nova M Radio. * April 25 - Air America announces major lineup overhaul. * April 26 - Boston progressive radio group hosts event featuring Sheldon and Anita Drobny, Joe Trippi, John Zogby * April 30 - Fresno, CA progressive talk group holds first meeting * April 30 - Stephanie Miller begins hosting TV show on MSNBC in what had been Don Imus's slot. * April 30 - Flint, MI talker Dave Barber fills in during Air America's vacant midday shift. May * May 2 - The mostly-liberal talk lineup of WWKK Petoskey, MI combined with sister talk station WJML and new simulcast partner WLDR Traverse City. * May 2 - WURP Pittsburgh phasing out liberal talk to prepare for new owner, format. * May 2 - WAIS Athens, OH adds Stephanie Miller and Ed Schultz. * May 9 - First Columbus ratings book since WTPG's flip from liberal to conservative shows that the station has completely dropped out of Arbitron's overall ratings report. * May 14 - Tony Triupiano launches new online show on revived Radiopower.org. * May 17 - Air America 2.0 officially launches, with new website and logo in anticipation of lineup changes the following week. President Mark Green announces a whole week of interviews with various VIPs and other promotions. * May 19 - Following well-received fill-in duties at Air America, WXXM rehires Lee Rayburn for mornings. * May 21 - New Air America lineup debuts. Lionel and the new weeknight The Air Americans garner few station affiliate adds. Jon Elliott's retooled late night show, moved to three hours later, picks up several new affiliates. * May 24 - Nova M Radio hires John Manzo, formerly of Air America, as its new COO. * May 27 - Seder on Sunday debuts on Air America. * May 31 - Air America ends its advertising sales agreement with Jones MediaAmerica. June * June 1: WLVP Portland, ME flips from progressive talk to sports. * June 11 - On his show, Jon Elliott announces that Air America will be adding 6-7 new affiliates soon. * June 14 - In a budget cutting move, Air America drops its news department. * June 19 - Mike Malloy lands a new affiliate - gospel music station WAAW in Augusta, GA. * June 23 - Air America lands two new affiliates, as WTAA Atlantic City flips to liberal talk and KSAC Sacramento re-adds Randi Rhodes. * June 26 - Many webcasters across the nation go silent for the day to protest proposed new music royalty rates. * June 28 - Air America beefs up affiliate relations department, hiring former ABC executive Dave Kaufman. * June 28 - Seattle talker Mike Webb's decomposed body found in crawlspace at his home. July * July 2 - WSAI's replacement for liberal talk is gone after less than six months, as the station flips to sports. * July 9 - Mike Malloy finally added to XM lineup. * July 12: Cal Thomas and Bob Beckel in USA Today on reinstating the Fairness Doctrine * July 19 - Suspect confesses in Mike Webb murder. * July 22 - Outcry arises over why Sirius calls their conservative channel "Patriot" and their liberal channel "Left:" Host Alex Bennett explains why in terse message on his website. * July 29 - Former radio and late night television talk show host Tom Snyder dies at 71. August * August 2 - The Air Americans is cancelled after two months. Mark Riley let go. * August 2 - KOPT Eugene, OR cancels local programming and news as it scales down due to budget cuts. * August 6 - Richard Bey added to evenings at WWRL New York. * August 13 - Studio of Pacifica station KPFT Houston hit by drive-by shooter. * August 13 - KQKE San Francisco changes call sign to KKGN, teases that they're 'going green.' * August 14 - Don Imus reaches settlement with CBS Radio, is free to negotiate with other broadcast entities. * August 17 - Greenstone Media, a talk radio network geared toward women, folds. * August 21 - Rumors begin to surface that KLSD San Diego will flip to sports. * August 27 - KKGN San Francisco becomes 'Green 960.' * August 27: Roughly 500 people show up at morning rally in front of station to save progressive talk on KLSD San Diego. September * September 1 - Entercom's WSMB Memphis flips to sports. * September 6 - WINZ Miami morning host Jim DeFede exits the station. * September 20 - 3WT (WWWT) in Washington launches talk format with Stephanie Miller and various conservative and nonpartisan talkers. * September 21 - As format flip rumors continue, KLSD San Diego dismisses morning sidekick Scott "Scooter" Tempesta. * September 24 - KOKE Austin sold by Border Media Partners to Encino Broadcasting. * September 29 - Thom Hartmann's book "Screwed: The Undeclared War Against the Middle Class" named the silver award winner in the Current Events category at the 2007 Independent Publisher Book Awards. October * October 10 - Ed Schultz ties Bill O'Reilly in radio audience size, with a weekly total of 3.25 million listeners. * October 12 - Second rally to save progressive talk at the offices of KLSD San Diego. The event is even promoted on-air. * October 14 - The San Diego Union-Tribune reports that KLSD had conducted a talent raid of a rival sports talk station. * October 15 - Erroneous reports, starting on Jon Elliott's show, claiming that Randi Rhodes was violently attacked on a New York street. When the reports are soon found to be inaccurate, thin-skinned right-wing bloggers and pundits demand apologies. Michelle Malkin buys new pacifier. * October 17 - New owner of KOKE Austin flips station and two other acquisitions to Spanish-language formats. * October 18 - Randi Rhodes returns to her show. * October 22 - Air America announces the addition of 11 new affiliates. * October 23 - First XM/Sirius ratings surveys released by Arbitron. Howard Stern comes out on top. * October 26 - WWRL New York drops Sam Greenfield and Armstrong Williams from mornings, replaces with Richard Bey and Mark Riley. November * November 1 - Don Imus signs new syndication deal with ABC/Citadel Communications, will originate from WABC New York. * November 5 - KKEE Astoria, OR debuts liberal talk format. * November 8 - WKQX (Q101) Chicago cancels irreverent news parody show "The Morning Fix." * November 12 - KLSD San Diego makes sports flip official. * November 14 - Air America eliminates VP-Programming position of David Bernstein. * November 16 - LTRapedia debuts. * November 21 - Air America president Mark Green confirms Bernstein's dismissal, announces plans to expand online presence. * November 26 - As previously rumored, WCPT Chicago moves from 850AM to stronger 820AM signal. * November 29 - KOPT Eugene, OR announces pending sale to Oregon Public Media. December * December 3 - WVKO Columbus launches progressive talk format. * December 6 - KGO San Francisco late night talker Bernie Ward indicted on child pornography charges. * December 7 - Rumors begin circulating that Rachel Maddow has taped a pilot show for MSNBC, and could be given her own show on the news network. * December 18 - FCC votes to relax restriction prohibiting a newspaper from owning a television or radio station in the largest markets. * December - RadioPower.org finally pulls the plug after six years. References Category:Timeline